fantasygrupomfandomcom-20200214-history
RULES
Salving Magic (a Pyramid article) * The Last Gasp rules, from the Alternate GURPS II Pryamid issue. * Ruses have to be resisted with Per or IQ-based weapon skill (Tactics is small units combat, not hand-to-hand duels) and Beats have to be resisted with ST-based skill. Changes to Magic Magic Rituals Casting Time: * +2 to effective skill for taking twice base casting time * +3 to effective skill for taking ten times base casting time * -2 to effective skill for taking half the time; an additional -3 penalty per further halving * Missile spells work differently. The caster suffers -6 on both the casting and the Innate Attack roll to hit if doing both on the same turn. Ritual Gestures Spellcasters making Elaborate or Sweeping gestures can have a ritual item (wand, staff, rod, crystal ball, holy symbol, censor, tome, fetish, etc) in one hand and still have the hand considered "free." The other hand must be empty. Holding a staff in a single hand prevents two-handed parries while the caster is taking the Concentrate maneuver. * Elaborate Gestures: +2 to effective skill. Observers get +2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast; the caster has an additional -2 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. Increase Shock penalties by 2, if any shock penalties should apply. This requires both arms, both hands, and both legs free. * Sweeping Gestures: +1 to effective skill. Observers get +1 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast. The caster has an additional -1 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. Increase Shock penalties by 1, if any shock penalties should apply. This requires both arms and both hands free. * Firm Gestures: This is the standard. It requires at least one hand free. Subtle Gestures: -1 to effective skill. Observers get -2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast or to notice that a spell is being cast at all. This requires one hand or both legs free. * No Gestures: -2 to effective skill. Observers get -4 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast or notice that a spell is being cast at all (and if combined with No Words, may not roll!) Casting Volume * Shouted Words: +2 to effective skill, or +1 with Sweeping or Elaborate Gestures. Observers get +2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast; the caster has an additional -4 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. Increase Shock penalties by 2, if any shock penalties should apply. Penetrating Voice grants an additional +1 to effective skill, but also grants an additional +1 on identification rolls and another -1 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. * Loud Words: +1 to effective skill. Observers get +1 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast. The caster has an additional -2 on Will rolls to maintain concentration if interrupted. Increase Shock penalties by 1, if any shock penalties should apply. * Spoken Words: This is the standard. * Whispered Words: -1 to effective skill. Observers get -2 to any rolls to identify the spell being cast or to notice that a spell is being cast at all. * No Words: -2 to effective skill, or -3 with No Gestures. Observers get -4 to rolls to identify the spell being cast or notice that a spell is being cast at all (and, if combined with No Gestures, may not roll!) Most casting in combat is assumed to Subtle Gestures (to allow two-handed weapon use) and Shouted Words, for a net +1. Energy Cost * Spells cast the normal way (i.e.: not cast as a ceremony) don't cost FP, they cost AP. To convert the costs multiply the FP cost by 3, that is the cost in AP. * -1 penalty to effective skill for -1 AP cost; an additional -1 penalty per -1 AP cost * Recover Energy doesn't exist. It is replaced by the following two skills: * Draw Mana (Will/VH) - This skill replaces HT when rolling to recover AP in Recovery Events. * Mana Reserve (Will/VH) - New Advantages Combat Mentalist (25 points) TO BE CHANGED You have an innate talent or extensive training that allows you to Concentrate while doing other things. In combat and only in combat, you may take a Concentrate maneuver while taking a physical maneuver. You may not Concentrate twice in the same turn and you cannot Concentrate while stunned. Note: This is basically Compartmentalized Mind (Emergencies Only). Unflustered Mentalist (10 points) You may take the Concentrate maneuver while being grappled. Battle Magic Mastery (10 points) You reduce the penalty to Rapid Strike with a jet, melee, or missile spell and an attack to -3. This reduction is applied to both the the casting roll and the attack roll. Perks *'Safer Enchanting' - This perk makes Enchanting safer. Instead of failing on any roll above 15, the caster instead fails on nay roll of 16 or higher. Buying the perk the second (and final) time increases the margin even further: the character now only fails on a roll of 17, and critically fails on a roll of 18. ''taken from Saga of Westmarch Wiki ''